five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ryan the Rabbit
Ryan is an animatronic created by Shadowboy192. Backstory Ryan was created along with Dyan, Toy Tom and Toy Aster after the grand re-opening of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Clearly based on the brand new toy models in that place, they were created as a last attempt at giving Thomas' Amusement Park more customers after the incidents and investigations that happened in the location when a criminal invaded the park, and he still wasn't found to this day. Ryan's and Dyan's were to perform as a band at the stage in Tommy's Funhouse while Toy Tom and Toy Aster played with the children and gave them gifts. Ryan plays the drums in the stage. Later, when the park closed for good, Ryan, Dyan, Oid and Tommy as well as the other animatronics who still worked, were sold to Fazbear Entertainment. He was then upgraded as well as the other toy with a criminal database. It's eyes would flash with a green color if a criminal was detected. He was later scrapped with the other toys when the re-opened FFP closed. Appearance Ryan is an humanoid animatronic rabbit. He has a vanilla coloration in the majority of his body. He has a somewhat long snout(comparable to Springtrap's) along with bucky teeth. He wears a black ring in his neck that is connected with a long black tie, both are made of plastic, he also has black hands, with the exception of the top of his fingers, which is vanilla, probably to simulate gloves. Personality Ryan is the type of guy(or rabbit) that likes loud noises. He finds even the sound of two rocks bashing together catchy. When talking to kids, his accent sounds like one of those cool dude stereotypes. He also likes to sound like a tough guy while keeping a good and not too aggressive attitude. He, whoever, drops off his accent and attitude when a serious event(mostly when it involves his friends) happens. Relationships Tom the Tiger Never really talks to him, mostly just sees him sometimes. The other animatronics in Tommy's Funhouse who talked to him said he was a nice person. Even with what they say, though, he is still skeptical since everytime he saw him from then on, he looked rather mad and aggressive. Aster the Armadillo Another one he never talked to, but sometimes sees him. Differently from Tom, Ryan always saw him acting nice and cool, differently from his toy counterpart, Oid. Taylor the T-Rex Never actually talked or even saw her. The only thing he knows about her is that she likes exploring and adventuring, as that's what he heard from others when he asked about her. The Chimera Almost no one from the funhouse knows about it, what he hears is that it's ginourmous and strange looking. They even say that they once saw parts from the park's old animatronics in it. But again, he doesn't know who these old animatronics were Toy Tom/Tommy They're actually good friends and talk to each other often. Ryan finds him to be annoying sometimes though and hates when Oid is around when he is talking to him. Dyan the Duck While he hated him at first for being selfish and manipulative, he then started to become friends with him because of his good deeds and also because Dyan helped him when he needed. Overtime they started to see how similar to each other they were, as well as their hate for Oid. Toy Aster/Oid He hated and still hates him to death. While Oid plays with the children with Tom when the funhouse is open, he is a major annoyance to everyone when it is closed. Always complaining about stuff or when he doesn't get what he wants, as well as calling others out and insulting them as well as being more selfish than Dyan. Tommy doesn't mind him, for some reason. Gallery RyanPixel.png Trivia * He is secretly scared of thunderstorms. Category:Animatronics Category:Males Category:Characters